My Stalker!
by Tsuioku Lee
Summary: Stalker. Taco. Taruhan. HAPPY BIRTHDAY URI FISHY DONGHAEK! :DD


**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Stalker!**

**.**

**.**

**_by_ Tsuioku Lee**

**.**

**.**

_**HaeHyuk**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Donghae and Eunhyuk belongs to each other**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Typos / AU / OOC / BL / etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**This fict is dedicated for Uri Fishy Lee Donghae ~ Happy birthday. And be happy together with Eunhyuk forever please~~**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

_**Dont Like? Dont Read!**_

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

.

.

.

_"Stalker."_

_"Mwo?"_ Hyukaje mengalihkan atensinya dari layar smartphone yang sedang ia tatap. Beralih menatap Donghae yang baru saja duduk dihadapannya sambil membawa piring _taco_ pesanannya. Ia menatap Donghae bingung.

"Iya. Kau. _Stalker_." tuduh Donghae kalem sambil menyuap _taco_ pesananya dengan nikmat.

"_Mwoya? _Atas dasar apa kau mengatiku seperti itu?" tidak terima, Hyukjae melayangkan protesnya. Menaruh handphonennya di meja restoran tempat ia makan siang dengan Donghae. Lalu menatap Donghae skeptis.

Seperti tidak peduli, Donghae malah kembali menyuap _taco_nya. Mengunyahnya perlahan -seperti sedang menyelami rasa khas makanan dari Mexico itu. Lalu menelannya nikmat.

Hyukjae menunggu dengan raut tidak sabaran.

"Aku tadi melihatmu yang sedang memotretku saat aku sedang memesan." ucapnya tenang. Bau khas_ taco_ yang menguar dari mulut Donghae sampai masuk keindra penciuman Hyukjae.

_"Mwo?_ Aku tidak!" teriak Hyukjae membela diri. Cukup berlebihan. Ditambah keringat sebiji jagung yang meluncur dari pelipis Hyukjae semakin meyakinkan tuduhan Donghae kepadanya.

"Berikan handphone mu." Donghae mengulurkan tangan kirinya kearah Hyukjae, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih setia menyuap taco kedalam mulutnya.

Hyukjae terbelalak lalu refleks mengambil handphonenya yang tergeletak di meja makan restauran. Donghae menyeriangi tipis melihat hal tersebut.

"Maaf, tapi tidak ada fotomu disini, Tuan Penuduh."

"Kalau benar, kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku melihat handphone mu, Tuan Tidak Pintar Bohong?" balas Donghae sengit.

"Aku juga punya privasi tahu!"

"Ck alasan."

"Aku tidak beralasan!"

"Iya."

"Tidak!"

"Iya."

"Tidak!"

'_Bruk'_

"Kalau begitu kita bertaruh!" Donghae yang sudah cukup menahan sabar mendengar penyangkalan Hyukjae, tiba-tiba menggebrak meja restoran. Menantang Hyukjae yang tengah berjengit kaget mendengar gebrakan meja yang mengundang tatapan tidak suka dari pengunjung yang lain.

"Siapa yang paling banyak memakan _taco_, dia yang akan menang. Tidak memakai waktu. Jika tidak kuat makan lagi, dialah yang kalah." Donghae berkata cepat seraya menatap Hyukjae menantang.

"Hadiahnya?" Hyukjae bertanya tertarik. Ayolah kalau soal makan Hyukjae adalah masternya.

Donghae menyeriangi senang lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hyukjae.

"Jika aku menang. Kau harus memberikan handphone mu padaku."

Hyukjae berpikir sebentar. Ia yakin kalau soal makan ia tidak akan kalah dari siapapun.

"Dan kalau kau kalah?"

"Maaf, tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi." Donghae memundurkan wajahnya kembali. Berkata percaya diri seolah dia tidak mungkin menjadi orang yang kalah nantinya.

"Ck percaya diri sekali kau."

Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Hyukjae.

"Baiklah, jika aku yang menang, aku dapat apa?" Hyukjae yang menyukai tantangan pun langsung menyetujui rencana Donghae. Hyukjae juga berkata seraya memajukan wajahnya kearah Donghae. Seringai yang tidak cocok dengan wajah manisnya ia patri dengan cuma-cuma.

Tak disangka bukannya takut, Donghae malah ikut memajukan wajahnya. Membuat mereka kini saling melempar tatapan menantang dengan hanya dipisahkan jarak 5 cm. Bahkan keduannya dapat merasakan hembusan napas lawan bicara menerpa wajah mereka

"Hmm.. kau boleh meminta apa saja dari ku." Donghae berkata percaya diri. Senyum mempesona tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya. Wajah manis dihadapannya pun tidak ia sia-siakan untuk tidak dipandangi. Jarang-jarang sekali ia bisa menatap dari dekat wajah manusia paling manis dikampusnua. Bahkan ia harus menahan hasrat untuk tidak menyambar bibir _kissable_ yang tersaji gratis dihadapannya. Hyukjae memang mengagumkan.

"Kau yakin semuanya?" Hyukjae bertanya memastikan. Ia sudah berpikir apa yang akan ia minta dari Donghae yang notabenya adalah anak pengusaha kaya dan termasuk mahasiswa terpopuler disekolahnya. Hal ini sama sekali tak boleh dilewatkan.

_"Yes, everything you want, baby."_ Donghae berkata dengan senyum menggoda. Membuat Hyukjae mau tidak mau tersenyum geli dibuatnya

_"Okay! Lets start!"_

.

.

.

.

"Ughh~~"

"Kalau kau tidak kuat, tidak usah memaksakan dirimu, Hyukkie." Donghae berkata meremehkan melihat Hyukjae yang kepala tengah tergelepak lemas di meja restoran dengan tampang ingin muntah. Sedangkan Donghae masih sibuk mengunyah _taco_nya dengan perlahan.

"Sialan! kau itu sebenarnya sudah tidak makan berapa bulan sih, Hae?" Hyukjae berkata kesal melihat Donghae yang tengah makan piring ke 28 _taco_ nya. Sedangka ia baru menghabiskan piring ke 16 _taco_nya. Entahlah bahkan melihat rupa_ taco_nya saja ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Donghae benar-benar perut karet!

"Aku cukup makan kok, Hyuk. Sudahlah, kau mengalah saja. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku tidak mau melihat muntahanmu disini." Donghae berkata -pura-pura- khawatir sambil terus mengunyah _taco_nya tanpa nbeban.

"Ugh~ baiklah.. aku menyerah.." Hyukjae berkata tidak terima, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, perutnya sama sekali tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Lagi pula Donghae pasti sudah merencanakan hal ini sejak awal. Dia sudah terjebak perangkap si Ikan. Menyebalkan!

"Hahh~~ kenapa tidak dari tadi saja sih? Kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri, kau tahu?" Donghae berkata khawatir seraya mengusap lembut surai _brown_ Hyukjae.

"Huh!"

"Ya! Sesuai perjanjian~ kemarikan handphonemu, baby." Donghae kembali ke mode menyebalkannya, ia mengulurkan tangan dengan senyum kemenangan sempurna diwajah tampannya.

Hyukjae dengan berat hati mengukurkan handphonenya kepada Donghae.

"Kau tahu? Kau itu licik, Lee Donghaekk!" Hyukjae berkata sinis setelah Donghae menyambar handphonennya cepat.

_"Iam so glad to hear that, Baby~"_

"Cih!"

"Mari kita lihat. Hoo~~ pencuri kita sudah tertangkap sepertinya~~" Donghae berkata senang setelah ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Dengan watadosnya ia memperlihatkan layar tersebut kearah Hyukjae yang hanya pasrah karena sudah tertangkap basah.

"Apa ada pembelaan, saudara Hyukjae?" Donghae menyeringai setan dengan gaya bicara bak hakim agung.

"Maaf, lain kali saja Yang Mulia. Saya tidak membawa pengacara hari ini." Hyukjae menimpali celotehan Donghae juga dengan guyonan.

"Kalau begitu, apa alasannya?" tiba-tiba Donghae bertannya serius.

"Apa seorang pembunuh juga butuh alasan yang jelas saat ia membunuh korbannya?" Hyukjae berkata sinis.

"Tapi kau bukan pembunuh, _baby_~ kau pencuri amatiran." lagi-lagi nada mengejek itu. Ia menekan kata pencuri amatiran membuat _image_ Hyukjae terlihat menyedihkan saat itu juga.

"Apa salahnya jika seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada. Aku malah senang. Ternyata kau termasuk fans ku."

"Aku bukan fans mu, Ikan."

"Kau tahu? Ada dua jenis stalker. Pertama dia adalah seorang _fans_ atau dia adalah seorang _haters._ Kau itu masuk kategori _fans, _Hyukkie."

"Kenapa begitu?" Hyukaje bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Tanyakan sendiri kepada dirimu. Karena kau yang paling mengenal dirimu sendiri, Hyukkie."

"Kalau begitu kau sok tahu, Hae."

"Memang."

"Huh! Apapun itu kau harus tanggung jawab soal perutku, Ikan!"

"Hah? Kau hamil, baby? baiklah aku akan tanggug jawab~"

"Ya! enak saja!"

"Hahaha-

Donghae tiba-tiba menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau kenapa, Hae?" Hyukjae bertanya bingung melihat air muka Donghae yang menyebalkan berubah aneh.

"Ahaha~ sepertinya aku butuh kekamar mandi, _baby_~"

"YA! DASAR JOROKK!" Hyukjae berteriak tak tahu malu seraya hampir melempar piring _taco_nya kearag Donghae yang lari terbirit kekamar mandi restoran.

Setelah Donghae menghilang dari pandangan barulah ia bisa tenang. Huh apanya yang mahasiswa terpopuler? Kau itu tidak beda jauh dengan anak playgroup yang suka pipis dicelana.

Hyukjae yang ditinggal Donghae malah tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan.

Ah ya! handphonennya!

Tunggu.. Sepertinya Donghae ikut membawa handphonenya kekamar mandi.

Sialan!

Matanya kini memilih memperhatikan objek yang mungkin akan menarik perhatiannya. Dan ia menjatuhkan pandangannya pada sebuag benda persegi diatas meja.

Handphone tak terjamah seorang LEE DONGHAE!

Sepertinya Donghae tanpa sadar meninggalkan handphonenya dan membawa handphone yang ia kira miliknya.

Tak mau buang kesempatan, Hyukjae pun menyambar benda tak terjamah oleh siapapun itu.

Ia menyeriangi setan. Membuka handphone keluaran terbaru itu. Mungkin saja ia menemukan sesuatu hal yang dapat membuatnya kaya mendadak. Seperti kode brangkas perusahaan Lee mungkin? Ok Hyukjae mulai ngelantur.

Diusapnya layar handphone tersebut.

Sialan!

Donghae memakai _password!_

Ok! mari kita retas _password_ mu, Tuan Lee.

861015

_Try Again_

860404

_Try Again_

_Wae?_ tidak salahnya kan mencoba?

hmm.. 150486.

.

.

Yaayyyy! Hyukjae hampir saja bersorak senang jika ia tak kenal sikon. Tidak disangka _password_ handphone seorang tuan muda Lee ternyata gabungan tanggal lahirnya dengan Donghae. Mencurigakan.

Tapi, setelahnya ia seperti benar-benar ingin mati ditempat saja setelah melihat _wallpaper_ handphone Donghae. Tangannya bergetar hebat memegang handphone canggih Donghae. Tau apa gambar _wallpapernya?_

Itu adalah foto dirinya!

Yang lebih membuat dirinya shock lagi adalah itu foto dirinya yang tengah be_cosplay_ ala _maid ecchi_ sewaktu _halloween_ tahun lalu! dan disana Hyukjae benar-benar berdandan ala _maid sexy_ yang sangat menggoda iman. Memperlihatkan punggung, bahu, juga kaki jenjangnya yang tidak tertutup helaian benang sedikitpun. Dengan pose menggigit bibir dengan polos minta dirape. Astaga! Ia tidak habis pikir dari mana Donghae mendapatkan foto dirinya seperti ini. Setaunya yang tahu ia berdandan sepert itu hanya Heechul _hyung_ yang mendandaninya.

Dia kembali mengutak atik hp Donghae. Ia melihat ke galerinya dan menemukan satu folder yang bertuliskan _'Nae Hyukkie baby~' 1538 foto._

HUAAAA

Dan isinya adalah semua foto memalukan yang ia sendiri lupa itu dimana. Mulai dari fotonya yang hanya memakai boxer setengah paha, fotonya sedang tertidur di ruang club dance, fotonya yang tengah menguap lebar saat sedang di kelas, dan yang lebih memalukan lagi ada fotonya yang sedang memakau kostum kucing super imut nan sexy saat ada event jepang dikampusnya. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan keadaannya yang seperti itu kepada semua orang.

Lalu kenapa Donghaek sialan itu bisa mempunyainya?

Wae?

.

.

.

"LEE DONGHAEKKK SIALANNN! KAU ITU YANG STALKER TAHUU!"

.

.

.

_Donghae side_

Donghae keluar dari bilik kamar mandi dengan tampang lega. Ia lalu mengambil handphone dari sakunya bermaksud menatap wajah _baby_ nya yang ada di wallpaper handphonenya.

"Eh lho! ini kan handphone Hyukkie..

"LEE DONGHAEKKK SIALANNN! KAU ITU YANG STALKER TAHUU!"

"Ahh sepertinya _my baby_ sudah tahu." ia berkata maklum dengan tawa pasrah keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
